Cartoon Nickelodeon: The End
Cartoon Nickelodeon: The End is an action/adventure post-apocalyptic comic book mini-series with characters from Cartoon Nickelodeon Network. Plot In the future, 6 people need to survive the wasteland and deal with numerous new villains. Characters Heroes *'Bugs Bunny' - a well-known rabbit and one of the survivors. However, he dies in the 28th issue. *'Dexter' - a mad kid scientist and one of the survivors *'Lola Bunny' - Bugs' fiancée and one of the survivors. Turns Mad in the final 2 issues. *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - a happy-all-the-time sponge and one of the survivors. *'Velocity' - the killer of evil humans and one of the survivors. *'Eric McEdderson' - a kid that tangles with supernatural and one of the survivors. Allies *'Crystal '- A Dark Human who is the only known Nicktoon High student to survive the nuke. *'Mordecai and Rigby' - Two best blue jay and raccoon friends that survived the nuke! *'Slob' - A blob made out of alien matter that was once Alien's friend. *'Tuesday X' - Mr. X's daughter that is good and is hiding from the junkers. *'Robot Jones' - A robot who helped the 6 heroes during the 11th issue. Sadly, he gets killed later in the same issue by Grimm. *'Pinky and the Brain' - Evil mice that turned good due to the nuke. *'Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup' - Three superhero sisters that survived the nuke. *'Zim' - An Irken that once was an invader until his lab was destroyed thanks to the nuke. *'Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, and Waffle' - Three cat brothers that survived the nuke. *'Skylos and Gata' - A german shepherd and an obese, orange cat that were once Gatopardos' sidekick that are trying to hide from the junkers. *'Daffy Duck' - TBD *'Lincoln Loud' - One of the Loud members who, along with Lori, is a survivor of the nuke. *'Claire the Ghost' - A ghost girl that is Eric's best friend who saved the 6 heroes in the TBDth Issue *'Molly Ecstasy' - An eleven-year old girl who was an orphan adopted by hamsters. *'Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy' - Animatronic Rabbit, Chicken, and Fox that were once Freddy's friends. *'Mothra, Rodan, and Anguirus' - A giant moth that was Godzilla's girlfriend, A giant pterodactyl-like creature that was Godzilla's best friend, and an ankylosaurus-like creature that was also Godzilla's best friend. *'Collin the Speedy Boy' - A boy who is the hero of FingerTown. However, sadly dies later in the same issue in Nancy's arms after being stabbed by Grimm. He returns in the 29th and 30th issues as a spirit. *'Lagan Fuller' - A 11th grader girl who is one of Collin's best friends. She, a spirit Collin, Jasmine and Nancy returned in the 29th and 30th issue to help the heroes go back in time. *'Jasmine Todd' - *'Nancy Samano' - Villains * Grimm '''- The person that caused the nuclear war who is still alive and serves as the main antagonist. * '''Junkers - A group of Cartoon Nickelodeon characters that steal valuable stuff. **'Brittney Hemperger '- The leader of the Junkers. **'Dee Dee' - The co-leader of the Junkers. **'Mr. X' - The junker that was once a spy. **'Gatopardos the Cheetah' - The junker that once fought a wasp. *'Marvin the Martian' - An mad alien that wants to rule the world *'The Doomsday Cult ' **'Elisha' - The leader (well, thought to) of the Doomsday Cult. **'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' - The second-in-commands of the Doomsday Cult. Are more sadistic and less funny. **'Freakazoid '- A member in the Doomsday Cult. Like Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, he is more sadistic and less funny. **'Brimstone' - The true leader of the Doomsday cult. *'GIR' - A robot that used to be Zim's slave until CNN city got destroyed by the nuke. GIR is now more intelligent thanks to the nuke. *'Lori Loud' - Lincoln's sister that gained the power of mind control and telepathy thanks to the nuke. *'Christopher Tally' - Eric's one-time rival that is the corrupt mayor of the Last City. *'John the Jock' - A 12th-grade jock that is now Christopher's bodyguard. *'Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie, Mothman and Chupacabra' - The Cryptids ultimately are now under control of the now psychic Lori Loud. *'Heather Adams' - *'Rick and Morty' - TBD *'Freddy Fazbear' - TBD *'Godzilla' - A more crazy Godzilla exposed to more nuclear radiation. Deceased that appear in mind/dream/flashback/mentioned * Scarlett '- TBD *'Shunky - TBD *'Monkey Warden' - TBD *'Willie the Gerbil' - TBD *'Brandon Hemperger ' - TBD *'Coco the Pug' - TBD *'Sfika the Wasp' - TBD Issues # And So... The Apocalypse Begins! - In flashbacks, it shows CNN City before the nuclear war. Then it flashes to 6 people unconscious and next to each other. # The Green Man - The group discovers a demonic being named the Green Man. Revealed to be Grimm when they defeat it. # Attack of Godzilla - The group encounter a more Mad and deadly Godzilla. #The Junkers - Spongebob discovers a group of people named Junkers that steal valuable junk. #The Psychic - The heroes get help from Lincoln Loud to stop his now insane sister. #The Last City - The heroes arrive in a new city built, but the corrupt mayor Christopher Tally wants them to leave. #Doomsday PT 1 - The heroes encounter a mysterious cult where everyone in it is way different then their original selves. #Doomsday PT 2 - After uncovering the true leader of the Doomsday Cult the heroes have to stop them. #Duck and the Martian - TBD #A Grimm Return - The mysterious Grimm returns and The heroes have to fight him again. #Whatever Happened To... Eh, You Know That Damn Robot's Name! - TBD #The... Damned Speedy Boy - TBD #Nicktoon High No More - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Redemption - The heroes in order to save the world have to free Rick from Grimm's control. #Death - After Rick gets freed from Grimm, Lola out of rage of Bug's Death, is out to kill Grimm. #In Time (final issue) - The heroes must go back in time using Rick's time portal to prevent the nuclear war from happening since it is the only way to restore CNN City. TV Series Cartoon Nickelodeon: The End (TV Series) Trivia *Although this is a Cartoon Nickelodeon Network comic, Adult Toons characters appear in this as well. Partially due to being a adult comic. *The style of the comic resembles that of Marvel and DC Comics. Category:Comic Books Category:Action/Adventure Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Adult comics